kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Грелль Сатклифф
— жнец, первоначально притворявшийся дворецким Анджелины Даллес и совершавший вместе с ней убийства в качестве Джека Потрошителя. Он является сотрудником Отдела Диспетчерского Управления, где одной из его главных задач является сбор душ. Внешность В обличии дворецкого thumb|126px|Грелль в ипостаси дворецкого [[Анджелина Даллес|Мадам Ред.]]thumb|left|120px|Грелль в качестве дворецкого Анджелины. В качестве дворецкого Анджелины Даллес, Грелль представлял из себя скромного неумелого человека, нерасторопного и неуклюжего. Выглядел он довольно невзрачно и ничем не привлекал к себе внимания. Его тогдашний наряд представлял собой удлиненный темный сюртук, белую рубашку, прямые брюки и башмаки на плоской подошве. Длинные каштановые волосы Грелль собирал в хвост, перевязанный красной лентой. Вместо галстука он использовал шейную ленточку в бело-красную полоску.Kuroshitsuji манга''Kuroshitsuji'' аниме В обличии жнеца thumb|left|148pxВ обличии жнеца у Грелля длинные темно-красные волосы, заострённые зубы и очки в красной оправе с цепочкой, на которую нанизаны декоративные черепа. Его костюм состоит из коричневого жилета, белой рубашки, черных прямых брюк со стрелками, черных кожаных перчаток, шейной ленты в красно-белую полоску и ботильонов на высоком каблуке. Кроме того, у него есть красный плащ, снятый им с Анджелины после того, как Грелль убил ее. "Вы недостойны носить красное", - сказал он и натянул плащ на себя. Носит его приспущенным на локтях, так как в плечах плащ Греллю узок. Предплечья Грелля перетянуты ремешками, как у банковского служащего или клерка викторианской Англии.Kuroshitsuji манга''Kuroshitsuji'' аниме thumb|120px|Коса Смерти Грелля. Грель имеет специально модифицированную Косу Смерти в виде бензопилы, поскольку, по его словам, обыкновенные косы смерти старомодны, а его - имеет первоклассное качество. Свою Косу Грелль переделал и усовершенствовал сам, о чем упоминает с гордостью.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 9, страница 27 OVA История Жнеца Уилла thumb|164pxВо время обучения в Академии Жнецов, одежда Грелля мало чем отличалась от одежды других Жнецов: белая рубашка, поверх которой надета жилетка и пиджак, галстук. Брюки, поддерживаемые ремнем-креплением для косы Смерти, оксфорды'' (обувь). Всё - черных тонов. Выделяется Грелль, пожалуй, красными носками и короткими алыми волосами. Оправа у очков простая, овальная. Характер В качестве дворецкого Анджелины Даллес Грелль застенчив, неловок и не может справиться даже с простейшими заданиями, такими как заваривание чая и вождение кареты.''Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 6, страница 32 В аниме каждый раз, когда он совершает очередную ошибку, Грелль демонстративно пытается совершить самоубийство в порыве драматического унижения.Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 4 Однако, в качестве жнеца Грелль - самоуверенная, яркая и откровенная личность, поскольку он говорит Себастьяну Микаэлису, что он не прочь «поразмяться» с ним, несмотря на резкий отказ последнего.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 9, страница 28 Он обладает выраженным пристрастием к красному цвету, и считает,что вещества, имеющие этот цвет, такие как свежая кровь, могут использоваться для достижения красоты. Кроме того, он - безжалостный и кровожадный жнец, готовый убивать своих собственных товарищей, как только теряет к ним личный интерес. В его личном представлении, человеческие отношения не имеют большого значения, поэтому Грелль не понимает нежелание человека убить другого, считает, что бессмысленные человеческие эмоции только мешают людям достигать своих целей''Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 11, страница 16 Грелль очень любит использовать двойные смыслы и излишне драматизировать происходящее. Он часто смотрит на вещи с точки зрения театра, к примеру, отнеся смерть Анджелины к «падению занавеса»,Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 11, страница 17 и сравнивая их противоречивые отношения жнеца и демона с Себастьяном со знаменитой пьесой Ромео и Джульетта.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 11, страница 27 История Предыстория Когда Анджелина Даллес начала серию убийств в качестве Джека Потрошителя, Грелль стал следить за ней, поскольку она была причиной пополнения его списка жертв. Он проявлял к ней сочувствие, поскольку у них была общая проблема — они оба не могли иметь детей, из-за чего он решил помочь ей, даже если это противоречило его нейтралитету по кодексу жнеца. Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, Греллю пришлось выдавать себя за дворецкого семьи Барнетт.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 11, страницы 9-10 Сюжет манги Арка Джек Потрошитель Grell Sutcliff is with Angelina Dalles, his mistress, and Lau in Ciel Phantomhive's London townhouse, searching for tea.10 He accompanies Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, and Angelina while they gather information on Jack the Ripper.11 He later attends Aleister Chamber's party with them, where he briefly leaves in order to commit another murder.12 Afterward, Grell, in Mary Jane Kelly's house, barbarically kills her, to which when Ciel and Sebastian enter the scene, Sebastian comments that it is an excessive murder as blood has splattered all over the floor. Grell comes up with a feeble excuse for being there, despite being covered in the prostitute's blood. Challenged by Sebastian, Grell discloses that he is a Grim Reaper. When he is questioned why he has broken the Grim Reaper code of neutrality, he replies that he was captivated by a "certain woman."1314 thumb|Грелль показывает себя Grell instigates a confrontation with Sebastian, using his Death Scythe. He claims that his Death Scythe can slice through anything, and sadistically trifles with Sebastian, stating that he desires to tear up his body to "its deepest core." He adds that he loves the color red and enjoys using fresh blood to do makeup for ugly women. Sebastian points out Grell's violation of the Grim Reaper rules and deems his butler principles as sickening, and Grell remarks that he is at least the "butler of death."15 Their battle continues, and Grell inflicts a small slash on Sebastian's left arm, revealing a brief Cinematic Record of Sebastian's past and his first encounter with Ciel. Grell explains the general purpose of a Cinematic Record, that is to relive memories for assessment, and Sebastian deprecatingly regards the "spying activity" as a terrible interest.16 At this point, Grell has Sebastian pinned against the wall. However, when Ciel's life is endangered, Sebastian rushes off, in spite of Grell's Death Scythe which deals a considerable wound to his arm.17 He comments that Sebastian has commendable endurance, and then orders Angelina to kill Ciel. He notices her hesitation, and insists that she carries out the task. When she announces that she cannot because she views Ciel as her own son, he is gravelly disappointed, and stabs her in the chest with his Death Scythe. He denounces her as an "ordinary woman," and complains that he has gone through great lengths to aid her, but was uncompensated. He removes the red coat from her corpse, proclaiming that she is not fit to wear red.1819 thumb|left|Сражение Грелля и [[Себастьян|Себастьяна Микаэлиса после смерти Анджелины]] Grell turns to leave, but Ciel orders Sebastian to kill him. They proceed to battle, and to his anger, Sebastian intentionally aims for his face. Grell asks if Sebastian is afraid to perish once critically hit by his Death Scythe, but the latter asserts that he is not. They resume fighting, and Grell states that a demon and a Grim Reaper are unable to reach a mutual understanding; thus, their relationship is like the "tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet." Grell smashes Sebastian's forehead with his own, and then delivers a strong, upward slash across his chest.20 Much to his dismay, he perceives a rather mundane Cinematic Record that consists of Sebastian's life as a Phantomhive butler.21 Subsequently, they attempt to end the battle with the following blow, but Sebastian has cunningly used a shred of his ruined, woolen tailcoat to jam Grell's Death Scythe. He pummels Grell in the face, ignoring the victim's pleas to spare it. However, before Sebastian can kill him with his own weapon, William T. Spears intervenes. William lands on Grell's head, and lists off all of the rules that Grell has transgressed. He grudgingly apologizes to Sebastian, retrieves Grell's Death Scythe, and drags Grell away by the hair.22 Арка Цирк После того как усадьба барона Кельвина была сожжена, жнецы приходят, чтобы забрать души. Рональд Нокс говорит, что Грелль был очень взволнован, отправляясь к семье Фантомхайв.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 15 Арка Роскошный лайнер At the moment before the ship Campania crashes, Grell stands on an iceberg, indicating that he was the other Grim Reaper who was assigned to gather souls and investigate the Bizarre Dolls together with Ronald Knox. He lands on the ship and begins to slash passengers in order to collect souls. He meets with Ronald and they start to work together.24 During their conversation in the first class front hallway, a Bizarre Doll on a carriage appears, and Grell swiftly annihilates it.25 thumb|Рональд и Грелль на борту Кампании They make their way to the boiler room by creating holes on floors to drop through them, hence a quicker means of travel. They coincidentally meet Ciel and Elizabeth, who have just made their way out from the duct, and Sebastian, who has contemporaneously reached them. Grell is excited in encountering Sebastian and engages in a battle with him. During the fight, Grell accidentally slashes a window with his Death Scythe, allowing for water to rapidly enter the ship.26 After a brief intervention with Elizabeth intending to attack Grell, Grell continues his fight with Sebastian. However, as soon as he and Ronald discover that they can learn more about the Bizarre Dolls from Rian Stoker, they depart and and head to find Rian.27 Grell rescues Ronald when he falls, and he asks for an effective method to stop the Bizarre Dolls. Rian leads the way to his room where the device to stop them is supposedly situated. When they discover that it has disappeared, Rian guides Grell and Ronald to who he presumes has took it. The presupposition turns out to be accurate, as they discern that it is the Aleister Chamber who possesses the device. Soon, Grell and the others find out that Ciel and Sebastian are with Aleister as well. In order to make him turn the device on, all of them are forced by Aleister to perform his modified version of the Phoenix pose. Afterward, Aleister turns on the device, but when it does not work, Grell is infuriated and rushes to kill Aleister. Undertaker intervenes, and Grell notes his yellow-green eyes. thumb|left|[[Сиэль, Себастьян, Грелль и Рональд хотят убить Алистера]] Undertaker explains how the Bizarre Dolls work and the manipulation of Cinematic Records, much to Grell's surprise. Undertaker implies that the Campania was merely a test to see how effective the Bizarre Dolls were. Grell and Ronald decide to apprehend Undertaker, and the former adds that he can never forgive Undertaker for injuring his face.29 Grell goes to attack him, but is easily blocked. Ronald also tries, but is blocked by Sebastian, who is then yelled at by Grell. He is told that Sebastian and Ciel need to capture Undertaker into custody as well, and they tell each other to stay out of their respective businesses. Grell, Ronald and Sebastian then attack Undertaker simultaneously.30 Undertaker comments that all Grim Reapers are very nearsighted, and Grell points out that he must then be at a disadvantage.31 Undertaker blocks his onslaught, but this time Grell’s Death Scythe cuts thought his sotoba. Grell is bemused by that possibility, recalling that he was not able to cut it before. While he is thrown off balance, Ronald attempts to lunge at Undertaker, but the latter steals and throws his glasses. Grell catches them and throws them back, but Sebastian knocks them away. After Ronald retrieves his glasses, they note that the ship is tilting heavily, so they decide to attack Undertaker directly, but Undertaker deflects their onsets. Grell is astounded that his Death Scythe cannot cut the sotoba, and Undertaker remarks that the theory of how a Death Scythe can cut everything is strange as there is one thing that it cannot cut. Undertaker then slices them both, and they suffer from abominable wounds.32 Subsequently, the dire slope of the sinking ship causes Rian to fall to his death. Grell immediately processes his soul, stating the days of his birth and death. He tells Sebastian that they do not have much time and that he will take Undertaker.33 He fights with Undertaker, who remembers that Grell was Madam Red’s butler. Grell is about to swing at Undertaker when Sebastian hurls Ronald at him, sending him into the wall.34 Water rushes in, and Undertaker decides to leave. Grell and Sebastian assail concurrently, causing him to drop his chain of lockets.35 Undertaker escapes after splitting the ship into two, and an unconscious Grell floats face-down in the water. He is grabbed from the water by William, who tosses him into a small boat and on top of Ronald, who he had also saved. After William stomps their faces, they both wake up. William denies Grell's attempt to engage onto him, and Grell falls back into the water. He soon returns to the boat, and William instructs him to finish collecting souls and to file a report about the "violator".36 Арка Зеленая ведьма Грелль и Уильям Т. Спирс прибыли в Германию, где встретили немецких жнецов - Людгера и Сашу. Людгер замечает, что появление Грелля как всегда яркое. Саша вручает все документы Уильяму, который жалуется на долгий путь в Германию. Грелль говорит, что наслаждается поездкой, за что и получает Косой Смерти. И прежде чем покинуть их, Уильям говорит Саше и Людгеру, чтобы те информировали английский отдел в случае чего.Kuroshituji манга; Глава 105, Стр. 9-11 Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды thumb|250px|Грелль с ножницами После того, как Элизабет Мидфорд была похищена Дросселем Кайнзом, Сиэль пытается в одиночку найти ее. Грелль находит Сиэля и Плуто, так как последний заставил его «радар красавчиков» привести его сюда, и объединяется в команду с этими двумя, поскольку Сиэль пообещал, что Грелль сможет поцеловать Себастьяна, если тот ему поможет. Он объясняет им, кем на самом деле является Дроссель, после чего следует за Сиэлем и Плуто в усадьбу Мандалай. Однако, после того, как они оказываются внутри, у него возникает небольшая проблема с уничтожением живых кукол, поскольку ему пришлось использовать ножницы вместо конфискованной Уильямом Т. Спирсом Косы Смерти. Затем, Сиэль на некоторое время покидает Грелля, оставив его сражаться с куклами, в то время как сам будет искать Элизабет. Вскоре после этого Греллю с Плуто удается вырваться из усадьбы, после чего они встречаются с Себастьяном. Они обнаруживают, что Элизабет находится в запечатанной башне на задней части усадьбы. Грелль направляется туда вместе с Себастьяном, Сиэлем и Плуто, однако отказывался им помогать, пока Себастьян лично не попросил его о помощи. После спасения Элизабет Грелль бросается на Себастьяна в попытке получить обещанный поцелуй, но тот уворачивается от него, в результате чего Грелль падает лицом на землю. Себастьян предлагает Сиэлю отомстить за смерть Анджелины, из-за чего Греллю приходится бежать, заявляя, что ему придется получить его обещанный поцелуй в следующий раз. Арка Книга Страшного суда Grell is sent to Earth to retrieve a stolen Cinematic Record, on William's orders, and after getting tired, falls asleep so deeply, some humans believe he is dead and they send his "corpse" to Undertaker. When Ciel and Sebastian arrive at Undertaker's to get more information, he tags along, and sneaks into the cult's convent with them, in order to investigate further. While inside, he identifies the priest's Book of Doomsday as not being the stolen cinematic record, but tries to get closer to him anyway by impersonating a child to join the Heaven's Choir. However, he is not capable of doing so, and Ciel is left as the only one of the three who can successfully go undercover. Shortly thereafter, when Angela Blanc appears and kidnaps Ciel, Grell helps free Sebastian from her use of the cinematic record to tie her up and charges after her with Sebastian, chasing her to the Grim Reaper library. he aids in the subsequent battle against her, using a borrowed Death Scythe to help pin her up against the wall. However, when she aims to destroy the place, they are forced to flee. Арка Заговор и Месть Grell shows up in the burning London. he is shown initially mocking the dead (minus a still living baby he finds and remorsefully states he can't help), but then gets to work helping to reap the many souls, along with Undertaker and William. It is at this point that William returns his original Death Scythe, something that Grell is extremely pleased by. Grell appears atop a building in London, saying that "the end of this dance signals death." As a young woman named Ellen seems to spontaneously combust, Grell comments on her burning death. Later, as Sebastian is chasing the arsonist Mrs. Turner (the one responsible for the death of Ellen, among others), Grell attacks him. Sebastian asks why she has not collected the souls of the people Mrs. Turner has set on fire during her run through London. is using a flash camera and magnesium powder to start fires. Grell first flirtatiously replies that he only wants to capture Sebastian, but then explains that his death list states he is only after one soul, Mrs. Turner, who will commit suicide five minutes after midnight. In addition, he tells Sebastian, he could not have collected the other victims' spirits, as the heat of the magnesium flames is so intense that it consumes not just the body but the soul as well. Sebastian secures Grell's help against the arsonist with flattery, saying that Grell will make a much better model for photographs than Ciel. The Grim Reaper is delighted and gladly works together with Sebastian to find Mrs. Turner, who has Ciel atop Big Ben. The clock strikes midnight and the Reaper and Demon rush to the top. Seeing the camera, Grell starts to pose for it, with an impassioned speech about how women, like fruit, become more beautiful as they ripen with age and declares himself to be the "Queen of all fruits- the Mangosteen." He is immune to the flash and magnesium combo since he is a Grim Reaper. Five minutes after midnight the Turner woman burns and Grell is very upset, since the soul he was to collect has been burned away. He remarks that William won't be happy, but before leaving to tell him, he takes a picture of Sebastian and himself using Mrs. Turner's camera. Kuroshitsuji II When Alois is dying from his stab wound, Grell goes to collect his soul. Upon meeting Alois he looks up his history and reveals that Alois is actually Jim McCain and that Hannah is a demon. After briefly struggling with her, Grell is able to stab Hannah through her stomach with his chainsaw only to find himself soaked in blood and alone with Claude. Claude asks if Grell is going to take back the soul he stole and whether he is allied with Sebastian. Grell responds that he will just sit back and watch as "things have gotten interesting." In episode 10, Grell follows Sebastian around with a camera, photographing him until the annoyed demon forces him to stop. Sebastian gives him Mongolian salted tea with far too much rock salt in it to retaliate, but then uses sex appeal (promising to strike handsome poses for Grell's camera) to make Grell kill the Demon Triplets with his Death Scythe. In episode 11 he is briefly shown helping Sebastian during his trip through the maze of Alois Trancy's heart. He uses his Death Scythe to cut the vines constricting Sebastian, but only after Sebastian openly glared at him for wanting to take another picture of him. Grell is later used as a sacrifice for one of the questions after he is lifted up by Sebastian and thrown by him. Due to the explosion he is seen burned and knocked out for the remainder of the episode. Despite this Grell shows no signs of anger and appears more than happy to have helped. Grell makes his last appearance during the ending of episode 12 where he is shown along side William and Ronald. They appear to be reaping souls, but Grell is seen lazily yawning and stretching off to the side. He senses Sebastian and quickly turns to face him with a blushing and extremely happy face. Much to his surprise he instead finds a table that is set with 3 cups of tea (for him, William, and Ronald) and a candy center piece. The tea is supposedly the same from episode 10 (minus the addition of the rock salt), as Sebastian states that the tea was something that Grell would enjoy. Цитаты *''«Я смертоносный дворецкий!»'Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 5 *''«Это как большой порочный путь к смерти!»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 55, страница 36 *''«Красный - это цвет огненной страсти, поэтому я тоже пылаю!»'Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 11 *(Себастьяну Микаэлису) ''«Прошлое праведника очень интересно! Но прошлое грешника... Стократ интереснее!»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 10, страница 12 *(Клоду Фаустусу) «Союзник? Ну что за избитое понятие. Всепоглощающая любовь вечное поле битвы, на котором сражаются до самой смерти!»Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 8 *(Гробовщику) «Когда вокруг меня столько красавчиков, я не буду дурой, как Золушка, и никуда не сбегу!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 64, страница 17 *(Себастьяну Микаэлису) «Ах, наконец я могу предстать перед тобой во всем блеске! Я впервые увидел демона-дворецкого, так что очень тогда удивился! За всю свою долгую жизнь я ни разу не слышал, чтобы такие, как ты, нанимались в дворецкие.»Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 5 *''«Какой ты холодный! О, куст цветов с таящейся змеей! Ворон с крыльями голубя! Волк в овечьей шкуре! Исчадие ада с ангельским лицом! Себастьянчик!»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 11, страница 31 *''«Себастьянчик, я обожаю красный цвет. Красную одежду, красные волосы, красную помаду. Поэтому я украшаю этих уродливых женщин свежей кровью. Чем пламеннее женщина, тем больше она схожа с прекрасным ядовитым цветком.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 9, страница 15 *''«Похоже, мы и вправду не сможем быть вместе... Ведь работа жнеца — собирать души людей. Демоны же — хищники, которые крадут души и поглощают их. Сдается мне, что я никак не смогу этого принять... Ни за что. Это же прямо как история Ромео и Джульетты!»''Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 11, страницы 26-27 Интересные факты *В Kuroshitsuji II внешность Грелля была незначительно изменена. Его жилет, цвет которого изначально был черным, стал коричневым, а его волосы стали темнее. Его цвет глаз также изменился: его зрачки стали темно-зелеными, а радужная оболочка - светло-зеленой. *Когда Грелль был студентом, он отказывался быть партнером Уильяма Т. Спирса, потому что Грелль имел довольно высокие оценки по технике, тогда как Уильям был совершенно средним студентом.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Tales Of Will the Grim Reaper *В манге Durarara!! (в этой серии имеется множество отсылок на разные аниме и мангу) персонажи Кида и Микадо отправились в магазин манги, в котором на дверях лифта был изображен Грелль.Durarara!! manga, Chapter 3, page 14 *Имя Грелля имеет относительное сходство с Питером Сатклиффом, британским серийным убийцей, убившим 13 женщин, и известным как «Йоркширский Потрошитель». *В Kuroshitsuji II Грелль использовал свою Косу Смерти, как транспортное средство.Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 3 Примечания en:Grell Sutcliff pl:Grell Sutcliff de:Grell Категория:Персонажи Категория:Жнецы Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Зеленая ведьма Категория:Арка Книга Страшного суда Категория:Арка Заговор и месть Категория:Kuroshitsuji II Категория:Мюзикл Kuroshitsuji